1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device.
2. Summary of the Invention
One embodiment of this disclosure provides an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device with improved life-span by providing excellent water-proofing ability in a high-temperature and high-humidity environment, and thus minimizes contamination.
According to one aspect of this disclosure, an organic light emitting diode device is provided that includes an organic light emitting diode including a first electrode, a second electrode, and an emission layer interposed between the first electrode and the second electrode; a base substrate supporting the organic light emitting diode; and a sealing member disposed on the base substrate while covering the organic light emitting diode. The sealing member includes a fluorinated epoxy sealing material including a fluorinated epoxy resin.
The fluorinated epoxy resin may include a fluorinated resin of an epoxy resin selected from the group consisting of an aromatic epoxy resin, an alicyclic epoxy resin, and combinations thereof.
The fluorinated epoxy sealing material may further include a copolymer of the fluorinated epoxy resin and a resin selected from the group consisting of a (meth)acryl-based resin, polyisoprene, a vinyl-based resin, a urethane-based resin, a cellulose-based resin, a perylene-based resin, and combinations thereof.
The sealing member may further include a first primer layer interposed between the fluorinated epoxy sealing material and the base substrate.
The sealing member may be formed through a thin film-type encapsulation, method in which the front surface of the organic light emitting diode is coated with the fluorinated epoxy sealing material. The sealing member may further include an inorganic layer formed on top of the fluorinated epoxy sealing material.
The inorganic layer may include an inorganic material of silicon nitride, aluminum nitride, zirconium nitride, titanium nitride, hafnium nitride, tantalum nitride, silicon oxide, aluminum oxide, titanium oxide, tin oxide, cerium oxide, silicon oxynitride (SiON), or combinations thereof.
Also, the sealing member may be formed through a can-type encapsulation method in which the upper surface of the base substrate on the external side of the organic light emitting diode is coated with the fluorinated epoxy sealing material. The sealing member may further include an encapsulation substrate which faces the base substrate and covers the front surface of the organic light emitting diode.
The encapsulation substrate may be glass, a polymer thin film, or metal.
The sealing member may further include a second primer layer interposed between the fluorinated epoxy sealing material and the encapsulation substrate.
The organic light emitting diode device according to one embodiment may have an improved life-span by having excellent water-proofing ability in a high-temperature and high-humidity environment and thus minimizes contamination, and it may be applied not only to a small display device but also a large-area display device as well.